psyclefandomcom-20200214-history
Qpsycle/Ideas
Use this space to discuss any notes and ideas you might have about qpsycle, e.g. things you might like to see in qpsycle. It doesn't matter how fanciful they are, jot it all down for brainstorming purposes ;) If you add something which is non-obvious, try to give a brief description of what it means. This is a general discussion page for the program, not for bug reports. Bug reports should be placed in the bug tracker ( https://sourceforge.net/tracker/?group_id=10834&atid=941024 ). Machine View * ability to group machines and then shrink into some kind of supernode -- say you have a gen-efx-efx-efx chain, you can collapse it into essentially one machine to make the machine view a bit more manageable. * Save/Import machines template: To select a group of machines and save it as a template so it could be imported in another project. * Replace machine: To replace a machine with another one (instrument with another instrument, effect with another effect) preserving input and/or output wire properties. * Insert Effect: right-click (say) on a connection and choose a new effect to add in the chain, between the current source machine and the current destination machine. Machines * DSSI support * sort ladspa plugins into categories (with liblrdf) * LV2 support (successor to LADSPA) * Audio Unit support * Machine tagging. The ability to give machines 'tags', to make organisation easier. e.g. tag various machines (be it vsts, natives, ladspa, etc) as reverb, then click on the reverb tag, and all your reverbs are shown. Use sqlite and the Qt Sql classes. Try to make it optional plugin to the program, so you don't have to use it if you don't want to. * Masked randomise: set a mask on some knobs -- only those unmasked get randomised. Pattern View * Allow to change lines per beat and tempo like in Psycle Pattern Box * feature: possibility to add icons near the name (like Fruity Loops 6 mixer) * feature: should be able to reorder categories/patterns in pattern box? Wave Editor * the sample load dialog removed, and have a file explorer integrated which can be docked..loading samples one at a time like that is slow and not good for exploring/previewing, with the option to load multiple at once Sequencer A graphical version, just like the mixer currently has, but the maximum number of orders could increase automatically (the last order would not always need to have an assigned pattern with it) * automation clips asks:what does this mean? replies: maybe it means that the pattern's block in the sequencer could show graphically automation (tweaks) for that pattern. * selected pattern in patternbox could be visually highlighted in sequencer * pattern split: ability to split a pattern in two in the sequencer -- creates two new patterns in the pattern box, too. * pattern join: ability to join two patterns in the sequencer -- creates a new pattern * entry swap: use ctrl-left or ctrl-right (or similar) to swap currently selected pattern item with its neighbour. * track fill: the ability to fill a whole track in the sequencer with the chosen pattern. Option to have it filled with either copies of the pattern, or clones of the pattern (so they can be altered). * clone and replace: ability to select a pattern entry, then clone it and replace it with the clone. For example, you may have one pattern placed four times in a row, and you want to turn the fourth into a fill (so it is similar, but slightly different). This will speed up the process. * save pattern: the ability to save a pattern (right click->save pattern?) so it could be used in another project * audio stream track: a track in the sequencer where an audio file can be streamed directly from disk. The audio file wave could be showed in the block so pattern blocks could be fitted to it or 'vice versa'. It could be useful for large waves that will be used at the same pitch (not with notes), i.e.: singer or guitar recordings. As an example shot, take a look at this one at LMMS project Sample Browser * sample tagging: Ability to tag samples for organisational purposes. Misc * feature: global swing that doesn't changes the main bpm * Playback looping what various ways of looping playback do we want? ** loop the whole song (via a configurable option) ** loop the selected pattern in the pattern view (without playing any other parts of the song) ** loop a pattern in the sequencer view, which plays back the parts of other sequencer lines that are in the timeframe of that pattern's position in the song * 'Real'-Time Peer Networking and Collaboration Engine * Integrate MIDI support. * Support for jack_transport (sync between other apps.) * Support for multiple outs for jack (one out per track, for example.) * Integrate Sampulse (the new sampler in mfc psycle.) * Lua/Python hooks. ** see http://doc.trolltech.com/qq/qq23-pythonqt.html ** http://doc.trolltech.com/latest/qtscript.html Audiodriver * ossdriver for openbsd * plugin system for dynamic driver loading ( xmms like ) * portaudio? File * Multiple Document Interface: have more than one song open at once. * Importing feature: The option to import psy files or another module (it, xm,...) and split data in patterns by instrument. Each group of patterns for the same instrument is classified in one folder in the pattern list box. * Import MIDI file: nothing more to add ;-) ---- * back to main page